


Tangled for Christmas

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Established Relationship, Multi, Out of Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a married triad, and her husbands want to make it special.





	Tangled for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2018 Enchanted Wonders. My pairing was Hermione/Loki/Thor, my enchanted item was Stormbreaker, and my word prompt was wreath. Thank you so much to xxDustNight88 for her Alpha work and Meiri for her beta work. Any errors after they looked through it are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP or Marvel/Thor worlds. They belong to their creators. I'm just playing in their snow fort.

                                             

“What do you think you're doing?”

Thor looked at his wife confused. “We are going to cut down a tree, are we not?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth no matter how much she tried to hide it, “but not with that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it would be too much,” Hermione explained. “We could end up with nothing but kindling if you use Stormbreaker. A regular axe will do just fine. Or if you want, I can use my wand to cut down the tree.”

“Let's try this regular axe you speak of,” Thor offered as he held open the front door to their home for Hermione.

“Sounds good,” the brunette witch agreed as she walked past Thor. “We'll be back soon, love!”

The door closed behind the couple, leaving the home in silence except for the merrily crackling fire and Loki's amused snicker.

It never ceased to amaze him how reliant his brother was in regards to his weapons. Thor almost always felt that using Mjölnir and now Stormbreaker was the best answer to any problem.

Loki knew otherwise. Some answers required finesse, something that came to Loki naturally. He realised that he too could be too reliant on his own magic, but after living with Hermione for the better part of three years, his reliance had waned some.

Leaving the tree hunt and subsequent cutting of the tree to his brother and their wife, Loki set about to start decorating the rest of their home. Unsure how much time he would have, he decided that using a little magic couldn't hurt. After all, he and his brother had plans for later. It wouldn't do to be caught up a ladder, or otherwise indisposed when they came home.

Plus, they had a little surprise in store for their wife and he needed to get started so he could be done by the time Hermione and Thor returned.

* * *

A few hours later after finding the perfect tree, Hermione and Thor returned home. Hermione carried the axe over one shoulder while Thor had the bundled tree balanced across both shoulders.

As they neared their home, they were finally able to take in all the work Loki had put in on the outside. Hermione stopped and silently took in the wonderland her other husband created. She knew that neither of her husbands celebrated Christmas, but the two gods knew it was a large part of who she was and they were more than happy to make the season special for her.

Somehow Loki was able to hang all the lights and set up two completely different winter scenes in a little over three hours. As her eyes bounced between the two displays and their beautifully decorated home, she realised how he was able to accomplish so much and chuckled.

“What is it, love?” Thor questioned from where he stopped a couple paces ahead of Hermione after realising that she had stopped behind him.

She shook her head and started to walk towards their home again. “Come on, my love. Let’s go see what else your sneaky brother has been up to. Thankfully we live in a magical neighbourhood otherwise the speed with which he put up all the outside decorations would be seriously questioned.”

Thor grinned down at her. “We wanted our first Christmas married to be special for you, so with the exception of the tree you and I cut down, the rest of the house should be decorated.”

Hermione turned and stared up at Thor. “Seriously?”

He nodded. “Yes, love,” Thor replied. He nodded towards the front door. “Go check it out.”

She reached up and kissed him before sprinting off towards their home.

Thor chuckled as he followed Hermione, his much larger strides allowing him to almost catch up with her as she reached the top of the front stairs.

Opening the front door, Hermione’s jaw dropped for a few seconds before she burst into giggles.

“What is going on?” Thor questioned as he hurried up the last few steps and stopped behind Hermione. Looking over the top of her knitted hat covered wild curls, Thor saw what set their wife off. His own deep chuckles joined Hermione’s laughter.

In the middle of their front room, stood Loki. That was nothing unusual, but to find the God of Mischief tangled in strands of lights with his head and one arm through one lit wreath while he had somehow ended up with a second blinking wreath wrapped around his ankles was a first for both Hermione and Thor.

Loki stood there glaring at the two of them as they laughed. Once their chuckles subsided, he finally spoke. “Are you two done?”

Hermione’s shoulders shook as she tried to temper her laughter, finally doing so after a few seconds. “How did…? What hap…? How did this happen? How long have you been like this?”

“I do not know!” Loki exclaimed, glaring down at an open cardboard container sitting innocently a few feet in front of the dark-haired god. “All I did was open that box, and it exploded everywhere!” He paused for a few moments and then added, “And too long.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Did you use magic to open it?”

He looked at her confused for a moment. “Yes...” Loki replied hesitantly. “Why?”

“Well,” Hermione let the word trail off as she started across the room to help free her trapped husband, “somehow I didn’t have enough boxes for all of the decorations for the front room and dining room when I packed up last year, so I over packed them and charmed the boxes shut.” She stopped in front of Loki and directed him to tilt his head to the side so she could remove the first wreath. “I’m so sorry, dearest. Once we untangle you, I’ll help you open the rest of the boxes. Sound good?”

Loki regarded her silently for a few moments before he said with a smirk, “It is a start.”

Thor snorted as he placed their new tree in the pot Hermione had set up before the duo left. “I am fairly sure Hermione can come up with a way to make it up to you,” he said. He turned to look at her and winked. “Any maybe thank both of us for our hard work in decorating our home this year.”

Continuing to untangle Loki, Hermione looked up at her blond husband and raised both eyebrows. “Oh really? You think I should thank you both?”

“It is the right thing to do,” Loki added, a smirk twisting his lips.

She turned back to her other husband. “I’ll consider it,” she teased. “On one condition.”

“And what is that condition?”

“Since you both wanted to decorate the whole house this year; I will finish untangling Loki and open the boxes, but the rest is up to you two.” She finally untangled the right strand of lights and the rest wrapped around his legs, fell to the floor. “You should be able to step out of everything now.”

He did as she said and was finally free of lights and greenery. “Thank you,” Loki murmured as he bent down and placed a kiss against her forehead.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione quickly unsealed the rest of the boxes Loki and Thor would need for the last two rooms. “You’re welcome, dearest. Now, get to work, and when you’re done, I’ll have something warm for both of you to drink.” Slipping her wand back up her sleeve, Hermione made her way across the room to the doorway that led to the dining room and then the kitchen. “If you’re quick enough and do a good job then that special thank you will be on the table.”

“What are you waiting for, Loki?” Thor questioned. “Let us finish this.”

As Hermione slipped through the doorway, she called over her shoulder, “Or rather, your thank you will be on our bed. Although, something to keep in mind is don't get the tinsel in a tangle!”


End file.
